Ramona
Ramona is the signature character for the Gangrel clan in Vampire: The Masquerade. Biography Ramona was alive just a few years ago, but already it seems like a lifetime away, memories bleached down to black and white. Los Angeles was a shitty place to live, but at least it was predictable: Staying away from drug dealers, pimps, and gangs of any color kept her alive to see another day. Ramona followed all the rules, but the vampire found her anyway – or maybe he found her because. Alone and starving in the city, she fled friends and family before she could not resist their blood. The memories from this time have all bled into each other, shades of all the Los Angelenos who died while Ramona learned to control her hunger and her new powers. The city was pretty crowded with vampires, some of them a brutal gang called the Sabbat, so Ramona and three other "orphans" called Eddie, Jen, Darnell – but they were young and ignorant like her, and the coterie hit the road for a better place to eke out survival. Eddie died again in Texas, ripped in half by a werewolf's claws. Unable to find a place to settle down, Ramona and the others, kept driving until they ran out of road in New York City. Here things became confusing for Ramona – events happened fast, and quickly snowballed out of control. She saw, stalked, saved, almost killed, then buried a beautiful young girl, Zhavon. A mysterious stranger, Tanner, followed Ramona from Los Angeles to New York, saving her from the Sabbat, the sun, and a stake. And worst, the monster, human-shaped but for that ichor-dripping eye, who tied the whole mess of them together in a flesh-colored knot. The monster stole Zhavon, and warped and destroyed Jen and Darnell. Tanner called the Gangrel together, and suddenly Ramona had a clan and a sire, a father and a family who expected her to know her place and listen to directions. There was even a grandfather, Xaviar, who treated Tanner like Tanner treated her. It did not last long, though – the monster with the eye destroyed most of the assembled pack, leaving Ramona, the whelp, to drag the crippled Xaviar away from the fire and blood. Ramona remembers this last, the destruction of her newfound clanmates, with a horrifying clarity. She bears a gift from the Cherokee medicine man, Blackfeather, and the curse of his prediction of the future: "The Final Nights are at hand, and your road will be a difficult one." The ghost sight he pressed into her burned images of the lost and the chant of their names into her brain. Ramona ran, from the creature with the eye, from the surviving Xaviar as well, from the field of so much death. She learned what she is, Gangrel, and who made her what she is. The litany of dead names does not allow her to rest, though. She felt compelled to give the list, and the story, to every Gangrel she encounters in her frantic wandering. And so the story spreads among the clan, and lost friends are mourned. Clan Novel saga At the end of the saga Ramona was finally able to avenge her Gangrel comrades in the streets of New York. Joining forces with a Setite called Hesha Ruhadze and the Camarilla Archon named Theo Bell, she stood against the Eye bearer, Leopold. However, the monster managed to impale them upon his very bones. It was then that Victoria Ash, Leopold's muse, arrived at the scene and softly spoke to him. Ramona freed herself and took the opportunity to use a special knife given to her by Hesha in order to cut off the Eye of Hazimel from Leopold's face and cause his Final Death. V20 Timeline Character Sheet |clan = Gangrel |sire = Tanner |nature = Rogue |demeanor = Rebel |generation = 11th |embrace = 1998 CE |apparent age = Late Teens |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 |talents = Alertness 4, Athletics 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Leadership 1, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 1 |skills = Drive 2, Firearms 1, Security 1, Stealth 3, Survival 3 |knowledges = Academics 1, Investigation 1, Law 1, Linguistics 1 (Spanish), Medicine 1 |disciplines = Animalism 1, Fortitude 2, Protean 3 |backgrounds = Allies 1, Contacts 2, Status 2 |virtues = Conscience 4, Self-Control 2, Courage 3 |morality = Humanity 6 |willpower = 5 }} Gallery Ramona.png|From Clanbook: Gangrel Revised. Art by Christopher Shy KMJ_Ramona.jpg|From Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art Ken Meyer, Jr. Ramona VTES.png|''Ramona'' VTES card. Art by Christopher Shy References * * * - "The Anarch Freefall" Category:Gangrel (VTM)‏‎ Category:Eleventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Signature characters (WOD)